


The Wolf Brothers

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Knives Out (2019), Snowpiercer (2013), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, F/M, Female Reader, Hunters, Lost Family Members, M/M, Packs, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Johnny, Werewolf Steve, Wolf AU, Wounds, hurtful words, male reader - Freeform, werewolf curtis, werewolf ransom, wolf Johnny, wolf curtis, wolf ransom, wolf steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Tales of the wolf brothers making a life for themselves...
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Curtis Everett/Reader, Jake Jensen/Reader, Johnny Storm/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Thrombey/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 82





	1. Art Teasers...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story coming soon, in the meantime, here is some art I did for it.


	2. A New Home

Steven was well into his adulthood, when his parents had their last pup.

It cost his mother her life and his father passed away shortly after from heartbreak. The brothers just knew, it could have been no other thing, to lose one’s mate was nearly impossible to live past.

And so, on a cold winters night as snow fell from the dark cloudy sky, they buried their parents in a grave by their favorite tree. Some of the brothers were mad, they blamed the new pup, Steven was one of them, but it was a cruel thing to think in the end, his youngest litter mate needed care not anger.

The young red wolf pup didn’t ask for his mother to be taken from him, he was too small to understand it all, the others came around, but his brother only two years younger than him, was bad at holding grudges, his black coat covered in snowflakes as he turns away with a huff.

His second to last oldest brother learned to let go of his anger, he knew it’s not what his parents would have wanted, his white coat hiding all the snowflakes as Steven with his grey coat covered in his own snowflakes noses his newest little brother, grabbing him by the scruff gently, he picks up the red wolf and sets out to make them a new home somewhere else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s not easy caring for a little pup who was still nursing, they make due with cows they pass, but it’s hard, more than once, in his naked human form as he milked from a cow or two Steven would risk getting shot just to get the milk.

His shadow of a brother never liked it, always made it known how much he didn’t in fact, but he would still help when need be just like Ransom would, by finding some old clothes making a bundle out of it to carry little Johnny in, he only stole the nicest clothes much to the other two brothers dismay.

Nice clothes didn’t matter, anything would do, Ransom never got that memo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The journey is long, but they make due. Steven wants a new place far from humans, a place they can grow, maybe someday start their own families, it’s only been them together as a family for so long, they knew they were closer then some pack mates tended to be, but they never cared. Wolves were stronger together, even in small packs such as there's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven finds them a new home high up in the Montana mountains. Curtis finds them a nice den, the cave is huge and deep, it goes underground so far, it was perfect.

It’s Steven’s turn to bath Johnny tonight, he starts by licking his head, making the pup whine in displeasure, _‘Hush little one.’_

Johnny just huffs, he’s still so small, they wonder if he’s going to be a runt, just always smaller than the rest of them. Wolves by nature were huge animals, them? They were much bigger than that, werewolves mostly were, unless it was a female.

At only a month old Johnny is smaller then he should be, but his fur colors were showing better, his little tuffs of red….like their mother. She had been a rare breed of wolf, she had so many colors in one coat.

Not wanting his little brother to feel his sadness through the pack mental bond they all shared, he focuses on cleaning his litter mates fur, much to johnny’s displeasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven can admit, Curtis is a slightly better hunter than him, so he makes no fuss when he offers to go hunt for dinner, Ransom busy turning into his human form for a chance to stretch his limbs out in a different way.

He tugs Johnny to him by his little tail, making the younger pup growl, but Ransom just bops him on the nose, “Settle down.” He starts petting him to make up for it.

Johnny is a pouty wolf, no doubt about it, but he enjoys pets by his ears.

Steven is all too happy to get a fire started, lord knows his brother couldn’t do it, least he burn down their new home, even if it was a cave, somehow...he would find a way to burn it down, all in the name of trying to help.

He meant well, but, something’s Steven liked to do himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_‘Like that….stay low in the grass, don’t let them see or smell you.’_

_‘Ok.’_

Steven was hunched down low in the tall grass, Johnny next to him, copying him, both their sets of eyes watching the deer in front of them.

This would be the first time Steven was showing Johnny how to hunt. It’s….not been going well, but Johnny was trying and that’s all Steven could ask for of his brother.

They head home that night with a fresh kill and Johnny feeling proud of himself, Ransom gives him a nose boop with his own wet nose, Curtis….just nods at him as a job well done and Steven knows that’s as good as Johnny will get from him.

Johnny tries not to let it show how much it hurts him, how his brother barely ever talks to him and he’s never told why. He tries not to let it ruin his night, it had been a good day and tomorrow….

Would be a new day.


	3. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moodboard done for the first chapter, second chapter coming soon


	4. I'm Sorry

_Johnny shhhh it’s ok, hush now.’_

His little brother just whines softly as Steven pulls another porcupine quill out of his snout.

_‘If he had listened, this wouldn’t have happened.’_ Curtis chimes in. More like growls it through the bond.

_‘Like you were any better at this age?’_ Steve gives him a ‘look’ before focusing on Johnny again. It was strange using his hands again, but it was just easier to get them out with human fingers.

Curtis huffs and goes to curl up in a corner of the cave, _‘Stupid cub.’_

Steve frowns after him, but doesn’t respond.

_‘I didn’t mean to.’_ Johnny whines.

_‘I know you didn’t little one, this is how we learn though.’_ Steven comforts.

_‘We did tell you to be careful short stuff.’_ Ransom offers kindly, laying down next to them, paws crossed in front of him.

_‘I know’_ Johnny closes his eyes tightly as Steven pulls another one out.

_‘Maybe next time pup, you’ll listen to us yes?’_ Steven tries to lighten the mood a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curtis spends plenty of time alone after, the forest dark now, the moon high, the night peaceful.

Or it would have been if some little annoying pup hadn’t followed him, _‘What are you doing here cub?’_

He turns from his spot sitting on a cliff, overlooking the nighttime forest floor below, Johnny’s ears go back in submission and Curtis huffs as he turns back to look over the valley, _‘Go home johnny.’_

_‘Why do you hate me?’_

Curtis looks down, his ears flatten, he doesn’t….he doesn’t hate his litter mate, could never, but...the anger he feels towards him...he can’t seem to let it go, it gnaws at him day and night. His mother would still be here if not for Johnny, and it’s a hard pill to swallow.

_‘Leave it alone little one.’_

_‘No….I want to know why brother….why?’_

Curtis rounds on him, showing that anger now, _‘I said leave. It. a. alone.’_

_‘I won’t! I want to know why!”_ Johnny growls back in that bond, surely the other two have felt it now, this anger, this fight happening, maybe not the words, not this far away….

Curtis growls back out loud, johnny does the same and it’s a standoff, curtis is older, bigger, yet johnny doesn’t back down, a fire inside him shows itself and any other time curtis would be proud, but now...he’s so hurt and angry and just….he says words he should never say, tears leaking from his wolfy eyes, _‘You want to know why!? You killed our mother, she was healthy and alive and she died giving birth to you, you killed her, you killed our mother and i’ll never forgive you, you understand me!?’_

It’s only once curtis has spilled it all out in the bond…..the words….he hears them replay in his mind….and he blanches, he looks to johnny and….his litter mate is looking up at him with big round eyes that shine in the moonlight, little tears rolling down into his fur, ears as flat as they can be as he shakes and whines and finally….he tears himself away, the pack bond filled with pain and sorrow and curtis calls after him but it’s too late, he’s ran back to the cave and curtis….is left feeling hollow….guilty and heartbroken he just did that to his own brother.


	5. Andy?

Curtis knows he’s in deep shit as soon as he steps foot inside the cave, Steven is on him, pinning him to the cave floor, growling and snarling in his face, normally curtis would give back just the same but, he knew he was in the wrong this time and badly.

He submits and flattens his ears to his head and looks away and down as much as he can pinned like he is, _‘What. did. you. Do!?’_

Curtis…..shuts his eyes and….replays it back in his mind for his brother to see through the bond, the growl he gets afterwards is one he rarely hears from his pack mate, _‘How could you say that to him! He’s a pup and none of it was his fault! What kind of monster does such a thing!?’_

Curtis….doesn’t need to answer, he just looks away in shame, he swallows thickly as Steven finally stops pinning him to the ground with his teeth, _‘I can’t believe you Curtis.’_

Now it’s Steven looking at him in shame and curtis….tucks his tail under him and finds a corner to curl up in alone. He’s never felt so….alone before, Ransom refuses to even look at him as he curls around little johnny.

Curtis keeps his back to them so they can’t see his wolfy tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days are…..tense in a way they haven't been in years...not since….losing one of their own. Curtis doesn’t eat, he feels too sick with himself to do it. His brothers may be mad at him, but they don’t want him starving himself.

It doesn’t matter….they can’t make him eat, he only hunts because it’s what he’s good at, but as soon as he drops off the kill….he sleeps outside now.

He feels so alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s for once, in his human form as he sits outside and stares up at the moon, frown on his face as the wind blows through the trees gently. Johnny this time is the one to find him. It was a testament to how they were raising him, or maybe it was just johnny’s personality that his litter mate wasn’t upset with him anymore.

It was Steven really holding the anger now, Ransom wasn’t pleased with Curtis, but he wasn’t shutting him fully out like Steven was. It hurt...having his older brother do that. Still….here johnny was just crawling into his lap like he belonged there and laying down to look at the night sky with him.

Curtis….swallows thickly and finally reaches down and pets over his fur, a faint smile on his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days are…..better. At least johnny’s forgiven him. Curtis still hurts over the death of his mother, out of all the brothers, he had been the closest to her and he doesn’t know if the hurt will ever fade, but….he can’t keep looking at johnny and blaming him….he lost his mother too and it was a shitty thing altogether for everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ransom comes around after awhile, once he sees how curtis is making up for his mean words, it’s steven that holds onto his anger at curtis and it stings, but curtis is a big boy and he just….deals with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That all changes though….one morning Johnny tries to go out hunting by himself, at only five months old now, he still isn’t old enough to be doing this on his own and yet he does thinking he’ll make his brothers proud if he brings back breakfast.

What he gets instead is trapped in a hunters trap, he whines, he cries, he snaps and snarls at the hands that try to grab at him, he wiggles and bites when they grab him out of the little cage.

He’s dropped when he gets a good bite in, but he’s kicked and he cries out from it, curling in on himself. Suddenly there’s a wolf there standing over him snarling and growling. Curtis has found him, and he goes on the attack when they come at him, he’s a force to be reckoned with, he easily takes down one hunter by ripping his throat out.

The other two try to gang up on him and he fights them, bites at them, rips fingers off, johnny slowly uncurls and staggers to his feet watching, cowering, waiting, he doesn’t know what to do to help.

One of the hunters gets the upper hand for all but a minute, but it’s enough, he fires his rifle at Curtis and the pained sound that comes out of him is heartbreaking, _‘CURTIS!’_

He watches his brother go down, bleeding more then he should be he thinks and he just….see’s red and goes on the attack, going after ankles and wrist. He doesn’t do a bad job, but he would lose here, if it wasn’t for steven and ransom showing up and taking in the scene and just…..suddenly being full of rage.

Johnny watches them go after the last two hunters before rushing over to curtis who lays on the ground….whining softly, his bright eyes open to look up at johnny and the pup whines sadly, _‘Curtis….what do I do?’_

_‘I’m….i’ll be ok little one….don’t worry about me.’_

Johnny shakes his head and drags over a shirt to lay over curtis’s wound, _‘Can’t tell me not to worry big brother.’_

Curtis blinks….and starts panting...the pain taking over too much...that bullet was like nothing he’s ever seen or felt. To do damage like this to a werewolf….wasn’t good and these had not been normal hunters, he just knows it.

Johnny whines sadly and noses at him and licks his snout and curtis noses him back...it’s all he can do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven shifts as soon as the danger is gone and kneels down next to curtis….there’s so much blood and he grows concerned, ransom shifts behind him and brings over more things to wrap around curtis’s wound.

Seeing his brother barely awake...in so much pain...he can feel it...they all can through the bond….he didn’t want this...steven can’t stand to see his litter mate suffering and in pain, _“It’s going to be ok little brother, I got you, we got you, just stay with us ok?”_

Curtis huffs softly, _‘I’ll….try.’_

The answer is enough to scare steven to his core.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They get themselves back to the cave and then steven and ransom work to get the bullet out, clean the wound and stitch it up. Curtis passes out sometime during this and at least this way he’s not feeling the pain.

They keep watch over him, johnny can’t sleep, blaming himself for curtis getting hurt...he was always causing his family sorrow in some way and he just….he sits and thinks for hours, his brothers think he goes to sleep, but really he just waits for them to fall asleep looking after curtis.

When they do……….he silently starts to sneak out before running into a body that wasn’t there before, he jumps back and then growls which wakes up the other two, curtis still passed out.

Steven and Ransom plant themselves in front of johnny and curtis, growling at the stranger before...Steven...tampers off...and then so does Ransom and Johnny doesn’t understand why.

But he does understand the name Ransom uses next, it’s one he’s heard in sad family stories before, _‘Andy?’_

__


	6. Art/Jensen The Cousin




	7. Back Home

_‘Andy?’_

Steven takes in….this wolf with his brother’s scent and coat, no wolf had ever been born with a coat so blue as his brothers….the way he smelled….. they thought he had been killed, Stevens not quick to trust yet though, he tries again through the bond when the wolf only lowers his head in what smells like shame, _‘Andy? if it’s you, what was our mothers favorite flower?’_

Andy lifts his head, his scent is all kinds of sad, happiness is mixed in there, but there’s this deep sadness, his eyes filled with it when he finally says through the bond, _‘Sunflowers.’_

Stevens and Ransom’s eyes widen, it….was really him and he looked….a bit worse for wear, not to mention that deep bone wariness in his eyes...in his body, _‘What….happened to you….we thought you were killed.’_ Steven demands gently, finally coming closer.

Andy just….bows his head, _‘I nearly was, if it wasn’t for Jensen and his bunch…’_ Andy shakes his head, bone tired, _‘It’s been a long journey to find you brother and I know it’s been years and….there is much to talk about, but...could I….I need to rest.’_

Steve moves closer yet, saddles his body right up to Andy as he seems to sway on the spot, _‘It’s ok brother, you can rest, as long as you need, come with me.’_

Steven helps lead him to were Curtis is still sleeping, his wounds healing, but at a snails pace. Andy takes him in with wide tired eyes, _‘What happened?’_

_‘Shhh he’s ok now, hunters got at him, but he’s just resting now as you should be, come lay down next to him.’_

Andy’s scent grows concerned and worried as he lays down slowly, once he lays down on his side though, it’s like knowing he is safe and with his family again, he just….falls asleep instantly, and Steven is left just….looking at him in wonder.

There’s…..so many emotions he’s feeling right now, but….there would be time enough for that tomorrow….for all of them, everyone's emotions were….swirling so much in the bond, what they all needed was some sleep.

Ransom and Johnny watch before deciding to curl up with them, Steven finally joins them as well, making a cuddle pile, keeping the warmth in as the cold night air makes itself known outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy wakes…..and he...hasn’t slept this long in so so long...years really. His brain is fuzzy and he instantly relaxes when he feels his pack mate brothers around him, he…used to be so strong like Steven, but...he was a shell of his former self and he knew it. Maybe he was weak, unworthy even, but he...couldn’t deny how nice it felt to be with his pack mates again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ransom takes in his long lost pack brother as he sleeps, he looks over his body. His fur looked...lackluster, he looked thinner, his tail had a chunk taken out of it and so did one of his ears. He looked rough and ransom whines softly, he shuffles closer to Andy and settles in to sleep more.

He would make sure to look after his brother.


	8. Family

_‘Ransom.’_

Such simple words, but spoken from someone they thought they lost, _‘Andy?’_

Ransom blinks his eyes open and see’s everyone else sleeping, before he looks to Andy whose eyes are open and looking at him, _‘Brother?’_

Andy’s tail wags slowly and Ransom wags his tail back as he nose bops his brother's nose, _‘It’s good to have you back.’_

_‘It’s good to be back.’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning is...better. Curtis finally comes to, he still needs to rest, but his wound is healing nicely. He licks over Johnny’s little face more then once, glad he was ok, _‘Hi pup, i’m glad you’re ok._ ’

Johnny whines softly and snuggles up to him under his chin, _‘Thank you for….saving me, it’s all my fault you got hurt.’_ His scent sorrow filled.

_‘No little cub...it’s mine….i’ve..been so full of anger for so long….I haven't been fair to you and i’m sorry, i’ll try to do better, but...this wasn’t your fault.’_ Curtis curls his body around his little brother, _‘I promise it wasn’t your fault little one, it’s ok.’_

Johnny can’t stop feeling guilty, but he enjoys the snuggles, Curtis never let him do it before and now he was going to enjoy the bonding time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the new few days Andy and Curtis simply get taken care, Curtis grumbles about it, but concedes too there care, Andy on the other hand is withdrawn, he doesn’t fight the care he’s given, he’s just….more quiet, a shell of who he used to be, it makes the brothers sad, johnny didn’t know him before now, so he only has their stories and Andy...used to be the one who could talk people into anything.

Now, he barely speaks at all over the bond. His scent though, is happy and honestly for the brothers, that’s good enough, they had each other, family was everything.

They would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but i'm gonna make this into a series, so next part will bring in female reader after a time jump <3


End file.
